Cleaning appliances, such as dishwashers or clothes washers, are often provided with a dispensing system for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries during a cleaning cycle. One common type of dispenser is the manual or single use dispenser, which may be filled with a dose of treating chemistry sufficient for a single cleaning cycle. The single use dispensers typically dispense the entire quantity of the chemistry contained within them (enough for one cleaning cycle) during the cycle. Another type of dispenser is a bulk dispenser, which contains an amount of treating chemistry sufficient for multiple cleaning cycles. Some cleaning appliances have both a single use dispenser and a bulk dispenser.